Agni
Agni (アグニ Aguni) is a former nobleman turned into a servant for Prince Soma, whom he reveres as a god. Appearance Agni is an Indian man with dark skin, dark blue-grey eyes, and mostly short, white hair with two braids that are adorned with beads. He keeps his head wrapped in a plain turban and wears a green and yellow kurta over plain churidars. For accessories, he wears silver hoop earrings and a decorative bindi. He also keeps his right hand and forearm wrapped in bandages, which he only unwraps when calling on the power of his faith in god to accomplish difficult tasks. In the anime, when he calls on this power, his hand glows light blue.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 15 Personality Agni is a kind, welcoming individual, who does his best to make people feel welcome, useful and needed, as shown when he is able to use the Phantomhive servants to accomplish tasks, while Sebastian Michaelis usually dismisses them as idiots. His ability to find the strengths of people and use them has resulted in Sebastian praising him as a capable person.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 23 Additionally, Agni is exceptionally humble, frequently stating that he's not nearly as good of a butler as Sebastian''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 30, page 16 and dismissing praise as if he is unworthy of it. He admires and adores Prince Soma, who he believes is a god, and will do anything to make him happy. Even when appearing to betray Soma, he did so only to protect and aid Soma, and is deeply grieved by his own actions. He does his best to remedy any wrong he commits, even at the insistence of others that he forget it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 27 History thumb|150px|left|Agni's execution. In the past, Agni and his family were Brahmans and were part of the highest caste that was able to serve god. However, as a boy, he watched his father swim in material goods and human indulgences, which caused Agni to have no faith in god. He also indulged in sins and luxuries available to him, due to his social class. He states that this hurt a lot of people, and eventually, he was called to pay for his sins. He was to be executed for his sins, and at his execution, he felt that he had no lingering affection for the world and no faith for god. However, Prince Soma attended his execution, because he had heard that Agni was very strong and he wanted him to become his sparring partner. When his attendants told him he couldn't do that with a criminal about to be executed, Soma cut his hair and said that Agni would be reborn with a new name and a new life. For this reason, it is understood that Agni is not his birth name. Agni accepted this offer because he felt that god existed in Soma. Manga's Synopsis Curry Contest Agni and Soma first meet Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive and Lau in the East End, when a group of Indians attacked the latter group. Soma initially sides with the Indians, but when he learns that they attacked the Englishmen for no reason, he orders Agni to take them out, which he does. Later that evening, the two of them arrive at the Phantomhive manor. Because Soma and Agni saved them, they decide they will be repaid by staying at the manor. The following morning, Agni cheerfully wakes up Ciel and tries to get him to come to the breakfast he has already prepared, much to the latter's annoyance. When the servants approach Sebastian, they also learn that Agni has already done the wash and tended to the garden. Sebastian is impressed, and tells the other servants to beg for scraps of Agni's talent, which after a brief pause, they do. At breakfast, it is revealed that Agni and Soma are looking for a maidservant. Before they can be questioned further, they stop to pray to the goddess Kali. When Soma learns that Ciel won't spend the day with him, he and Agni follow him around to each of their lessons. At the fencing lesson, they initially face off, but when Agni interferes to stop Ciel from getting a point, their butlers face off instead. Agni and Sebastian are evenly matched, and the duel ends in a draw. However, this event puts Sebastian behind schedule, so he goes to take over Baldroy's cooking duties. Agni goes down to offer his assistance, much to Sebastian's surprise, and he is put in charge of making the berry sauce and cottage pie. Sebastian dismisses Baldroy as a nuisance who will get in the way, and when Agni sees this, he quickly finds a task that Baldroy can help with and compliments him by calling him the "chef supervisor." He is also able to allow Finnian and Mey-Rin to be of use, much to Sebastian's surprise. When Sebastian calls him capable, he dismisses the praise, and tells Sebastian of his history. That evening, Agni and Soma go out to find Meena and return to the manor late at night. However, Agni leaves a second time, this time to Harold West's home. Soma, Lau, Ciel and Sebastian follow him there, and they learn he's working with West for something to do with Meena. Soma bursts in and requests information, but Agni is forced to attack on West's orders. Ciel, Sebastian, Lau and Soma flee the manor. thumb|right|190px|Prince Soma and Agni make amends. Agni is seen later in the competitor's room, and is surprised when he learns Sebastian has also entered the curry competition. While the judges initially declare their curries to be tied, Queen Victoria declares Sebastian the winner. After the competition, Soma finds Meena and they learn that the reason for Agni's "betrayal" was actually to protect Soma from learning of Meena's feelings. This is why he performed the attacks and worked with West to try to win a Royal Warrant. Soma approaches Agni and asks if they can stay together. Afterward, Agni thanks Sebastian and says they are good friends, much to Sebastian's surprise. The next day, Agni cheerfully helps out at the manor, and when he learns that the dinner guests are the investigators on the case from Scotland Yard, he tries to confess that he was the perpetrator behind the Anglo-Indian attacks. This causes Sebastian to behave oddly as he works to prevent Agni from doing so. After the dinner, Ciel reprimands him for almost getting him in trouble, and Soma forbids him from confessing. Soma decides he'd like to stay with Ciel, so he can become a good man, and Agni and Soma are given the duty of taking care of Ciel's London manor. Noah's Ark Circus Ciel and Sebastian briefly stay at the London manor with Agni and Soma, while they begin the initial stages of their investigation. They leave for two days, while they infiltrate the circus, and when Ciel comes back sick, Soma and Agni prevent Ciel and Sebastian from leaving. Agni is able to convince Sebastian that going against orders, when it is a matter of protecting your master's health, is part of a butler's duty. Sebastian and Agni allow themselves to be ordered by Soma while they take care of nursing Ciel back to health. While Ciel rests, Agni carries an exhausted Soma out into the hall and talks with Sebastian. He apologizes for yelling at Sebastian and calls him a better butler than himself. Soma then tries to get Agni to lip sync with him while he calls Sebastian mean, and tells him he should fawn over Ciel, because Ciel doesn't have any parents available to fawn over him. He then flees from Sebastian, and Agni calls him kind. That night, Ciel smiles and thanks Soma and Agni for taking care of him, which allows Sebastian and Ciel to escape from the townhouse to continue their investigation. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the Phantomhive's main manor without telling Soma and Agni, they follow them to the manor. There, they meet Elizabeth Middleford, with Soma revealing to her that Ciel had recently been ill, prompting her to question why Ciel never tells her anything. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Soma and Agni are still at the manor, and when Ciel asks how long they intend to stay there for, Soma replies that he intends to stay through the holidays. Soma then decides that he wants to play chess, but Ciel tells him that he's too busy and that Soma should practice more, which Soma and Agni leave to do. Anime Synospis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus and Phantomhive Manor Murder Case storylines are manga exclusive. Curry Contest He learns during the judging that Meena approached Prince Soma and crushed his hopes of her returning, making him question why he even helped Harold West, a concern that she dismisses. When she and many other audience members go on the rampage from curryma, a spice that responds to the darkness in a person's heart, he reunites with Prince Soma, who then orders him to stop Meena and the others. Aiding Sebastian, they prevent anyone from harming Queen Victoria long enough for them to be fed the cure, Sebastian's curry bread. Afterward, he thanks Sebastian for his help and wisdom, calling Sebastian a good friend, much to his surprise. It is implied that, after this, Agni and Soma return to India. Conspiracy and Revenge Agni doesn't show up again until after the fire in London has been put out. He then returns to London with Soma and hands out curry bread to those affected by the fire. Quotes *"Everybody is born with different abilities and purposes in life with our calling and life being guided by god. Us humans just have to abide by god's will, naturally and slowly, in order to complete what we have to do." *"Even if it costs my life, I will do anything to protect the prince who gave me a new lease on life. I hope to fulfill his wishes in any way I can!" *(To Sebastian) "Both the prince and I were able to make good friends." *(To Sebastian) "As a fellow butler ... no. As your friend, I'll say this: your master's body is your first priority. Even though it goes against orders, don't you think considering Master Ciel's condition, you should have stopped him? It's for my master to be bright and healthy that I would risk my life. Isn't that what you would call a butler's aesthetics?!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles